Turning from The Devil
by Shippo31001
Summary: Secrets revealed from DevilLad, and drama begins as the identity of the mysterious "Halloween Poacher" is uncovered. Rated M for future chapters ;D *I do not own I Luv Halloween*
1. Chapter 1

Finch and DevilLad sat on the stone bench. "So... How come we never see you around school or anything like that?" Finch asked.

DevilLad looked away, "Maybe you're just not lookin' hard enough."

"Mr. Kitty thinks you're a Halloween poacher." Finch said.

DevilLad looked at him, cocking his head to the side. "I don't even know what that is. It sounds cool though."

"It means you're from another town and only show up on Halloween to poach the goods."

"Cool."

They sat in silence for a little while after that. Finch was the curious type and decided to ask again. "Well, are you?"

"Poaching? What do you think?" He asked. Finch thought back to an earlier statement and shook his head.

"Don't know, don't care." He announced, not wishing to say anymore. DevilLad scooted away from Finch. "How old are you?"

DevilLad looked up, "Hm?"

"Well, your voice is all high, like a little kid, but you're mask muffles it so I doubt any of the other guys have noticed it." He replied. DevilLad swooped his legs away from the other side of the bench.

"How old are you?" He asked, slightly defensively.

Finch leaned back, "Soon to be sixteen."

DevilLad looked back at him, "Really?" He asked. Finch nodded. "Me, too." DevilLad answered honestly. He stuffed his hands in the deep pockets of his hoodie.

"No way," Finch exclaimed, "your voice cannot be that high..."

DevilLad turned and looked at him, "I've seen you in school, Finch." Finch cocked his head to the side, as if to say 'Really now?' "No one else has hair that color and that name."

"So, you've seen my face before?" Finch asked. DevilLad nodded. "Do we have any classes together?" He shook his head. "So, you've seen me in school. Have I ever seen you?" He shrugged in reply. "Take off your mask and we can find out." Finch scooted closer to DevilLad when the devil didn't say anything in protest.

Finch extended his hands, placing his fingers on the edge of the red mask. He pulled it up a little and heard DevilLad gasp before jumping back. He landed on the ground with a loud "Oomph!" Finch looked down at him.

"What's your problem?" DevilLad shouted.

"I'm just trying to see if I know you. I don't have a problem. What's yours?" Finch shouted back.

"I'm leaving!" DevilLad screamed, turning and ready jump into a sprint. Suddenly a hand was on DevilLad's wrist. "No you're not." Finch turned DevilLad around to face him. "On the count of three, we'll both take off our masks. Got it?"

"I'm uncomfortable-"

"I didn't ask if you were going to do it. I asked if you understood." Finch growled. DevilLad nodded and sighed.

"You better not laugh or I'll hurt you." He glared from behind his mask. Finch nodded and they both counted aloud.

"One... Two... THREE!"

Finch's mask was off and on the ground. DevilLad was holding the mask, his face covered in shadows. His hood covered his eyes anyways. Finch reached up to grab the hood, but DevilLad jumped back again. "Stop!" He yelled.

Finch jumped at the voice. It was no longer muffled, and very understandable. It was like music to his ears. "Please?" Finch asked. "I promise not to laugh. Even if you're, like, two midgets on stilts in a costume tryna be cool."

DevilLad stepped into the light of the street lamp with a bowed head. Hands went back to pull the hood down, exposing bun of black and blood red highlighted hair. From the size, Finch guessed there was a lot of hair there. "Look at me." Finch commanded gently.

DevilLad reached up and pulled out the hair bow. As hair fell around perfectly, DevilLad looked up at Finch.

"Damn..." Finch whispered.

DevilLad quickly put the mask back on. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

Finch grabbed DevilLad's shoulder, "No one's laughing here... Why didn't you tell us you were a... girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, aside from Devi (Not DevilLad), no matter how badly I wish.**

"I knew you guys would laugh at me," DevilLad announced. Finch grabbed her shoulder, "This is a relief."

She turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

He pulled her mask down, smirking, "This means I'm not gay." She lifted an eyebrow in question. Finch smiled and explained quickly, "Ever since last year, I'm not sure why, but I've felt some... attraction to you. I was hoping it would go away over the year, but it didn't, and tonight," He tossed a piece of her bangs from out of her eye line to reveal hellfire yellow eyes, "It magnified."

She looked at him and he began to lean in. Frightened and not knowing what else to do, she moved back, "Finch!" She almost shouted. Finch looked at her deeply. "What's your name?"

"What? I'm Devil-"

"Your _real_ name." Finch demanded. She stepped back and pushed her mask back on, preparing to run again, but again Finch caught her arm. "Unless you want me to continue to call you DevilLad, which would be awkward because you're more of a lass, then I would suggest you tell me your name."

She lowered her head again. "Devi," She muttered. Finch grabbed her mask and pulled it out of her hand.

"I like it. How have you seen me around school?" He asked. She ran her hand through her hair and shook it out. It fell to a full length past her shoulders, highlighted all the way from her roots to tips with bright red that popped out against the black. It was in layers and razored bangs covered one of her eyes. The tips of her bangs were the same red as her highlights. She had slender cheeks and they looked smooth to the touch. She placed her balled fist on her cheek. Finch envied that fist. Her eyes were completely naturally a golden yellow color that made Finch stare in awe. Her lips were, again, naturally bold red. She held no freckles and dark lines covered beneath her eyes.

She felt his eyes studying her features, and it made her blush. Her long lashes stroked her cheeks when she blinked. "Your locker is close to mine."

Finch's gaze slid over her body. Then a thought occurred. "Hey, how are you giving off such a guy shape if you're a girl?"

Devi reached up to the zipper on her hoodie which she had ungraded to when her previous hoodie gathered holes, and unzipped the jacket. Shoulder pads were clearly visible under her T-shit, which was on the tighter side. Finch saw bulk and unattractive little bunches beneath her shirt. "What are you using to level out your chest with your stomach?"

She lifted her shirt up a little and he could see ace bandages. "I saw it in a movie once." She said. There was no telling how thin she was under that. Her pants were baggy so he could not really tell her form. It annoyed him. "Can I see you? I mean, without the Halloween costume?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Why not?" Finch frowned.

She turned around, "Fine... But, I'm not changing out here. My parents went to a Halloween party at the Jablonski's house. If you want to see me without my costume, tell PigPig, Moochie, and to go back to PigPig's. We can meet them there. Got it?"

Finch nodded and pulled out his cell, sending a mass text. "Let's go, Devi."

She didn't hear him. She was already half way up the block. "You comin'?"

Finch had to jog to catch up with her. About two blocks later, Devi pulled a set of keys out of her pocket. She went up to a door and unlocked it. Flicking on a light, Devi strode into the house. It was of fairly decent size and a staircase met the door at about eight feet inside. She was climbing the stairs when she heard Finch clear his throat.

"What?"

"Aren't you goin' to invite me in?"

Unamused, Devi gave him an odd look. "You aren't a damn vampire. Get in here." She said, then darted up the stairs. Finch walked about the bottom floor of her house, finding the living room, a dining room, a kitchen, and a bedroom. He hung around in the kitchen, finding some alcohol on top of the fridge. Examining each bottle, he took notice of the large amounts in each one. It would be impossible to sneak a swig and it go unnoticed. He opened the fridge and found a half-eaten pie, some milk, eggs, leftovers, the usual things. He munched on some grapes while awaiting Devi's return, which didn't take long. He approached the stairs when he heard her footsteps and met her at the bottom.

She looked like a punk. On top of her head was a hat, a simple fedora. The shirt she chose to put on was one that slid off one shoulder to show off a tank top. The top shirt was black, the tank top pink. He still couldn't see her shape, but now he had a nice view of her chest, which was half exposed by the low shirts. He liked what he saw there. Her tight skinny jeans were covered in pink and red plaid patches that looked awesome sewn over holes in the pants. She didn't bother to put on shoes, figuring she'd be changing back into her costume when Finch got an eye-full.

Finch was a teen womanizer, going through girls like paper while taking extensive notes. She knew this, and took it into consideration. "Damn..." He whispered again for the second time that night. She rolled her eyes and tassled his hair, "I'm putting m y costume back on. We can leave after that."

Finch dove up the stairs in front of her, with a smile, "What's your hurry?"

She stepped back down and turned toward the door, "Fine, I won't change." She replied.

Finch grabbed her hand, "Well, now that you aren't a stranger," He said, "let's see if I can get to know you, Devi."

She nodded, unimpressed, and pulled him towards the living room. The two sat on the couch and she reached for the remote. "Preferences?" She asked.

"Not really. I actually, was hoping to get to know you. Maybe see your room? You can tell a lot about a person by their room." Finch replied.

Devi, once more rolled her eyes. Finch wondered how often she did that behind her mask. "Fine. Come on. But be warned, Finch. I'm not a normal girl. Try to pull something, and you could end up... dead." She gave a giggle and winked at him. As she led him up the stairs he noticed a family portrait. It had Devi, probably from a few years ago because her hair was all the red color of her highlights, a man with jet black hair and a square jaw, a blond woman with odd little bits sticking up out of her hair that were half camouflaged, and another child, a toddler.

"Who's the kid?" Finch asked.

Devi looked over, "That's my cousin. She was forced on us when my uncle was murdered."

"Your aunt couldn't take her?"

"She was the murderer." Devi grinned. She pulled his wrist and finally they made it to the top floor. She strode over to the last door and pushed it open. Finch entered and the door shut behind him. The light flicked on and Finch felt like he had walked into Hell. Her walls had graffiti all over them and it was all red and black, slight hints of pink. Red wax dripped from routinely posted candles that were all around the room. A circle rug rested in what seemed to be the center of the room. An oddity, Finch found was the room was lacking a bed. It had a couch on the far wall and two foot stools. It was all in all, very dark and homey. "No bed?" He asked.

She went to the closet, which had two large mirrors on the doors and opened it to reveal a twin sized bed. Finch peered in and saw shackles at the top. "I don't want to know what kind of sex you have in there."

She punched his arm, "I have violent night fits. My dad locks me in before he goes to bed."

Finch nodded. "That can't be comfortable."

She shrugged, crawling into the bed. She lay on her back and looked up, smiling. There was more spray paint on the celling. She closed her eyes and remembered something from her past, a vague but good memory. When she opened her eyes, Finch's face was inches from her own.

She gave a smile, "I suppose you want a reward for your bravery." He winked at her and leaned down.

Devi turned her head to the side. Finch growled, "Don't hide those lips from me. I've been dying to see them for a year, and dying to taste them all night."

Devi grinned. Finch suddenly got an odd look and put his hands on her sides. He started tickling her ferociously. Devi laughed and grinned, trying her damnedest not to shout. "Please -inhale- Finch! -inhale, giggle- Stop it! -giggling-" She wheezed.

Finch stopped obediently and looked back into Devi's gorgeous eyes and his smile faded. She smirked and put her arms around him, pressing her lips gently against his.

Finch pulled back, "Devi!" He mocked the way she had pulled away and yelled at him when he had tried to kiss her earlier. She giggled and kissed him again. Finch leaned back and sat on his knees. Devi pulled herself up on her elbows as he asked, "So, how do these things work exactly?"

She pointed to the wall, "Key's over there. I can show you right fast if you'd like. "

Finch thought it over and smiled, "Sure thing." Stealthily, Devi maneuvered so that Finch was beneath her and she was straddling his waist. She reached up and tighten the cuffs around his wrists. She clicked them locked. Finch felt the circulation in his wrists being cut off. Devi looked down with a devilish look, pulling off her hat to hang it on the wall. Finch noticed a similar pair of tiny bumps in her hair as the blond woman in the picture.

Devi looked at her prisoner, "And now I have you all to myself and can do whatever I want to you, Finchy-boy."

"By all means, take your time." He winked.

Devi giggled and pressed her lips against his once again when she suddenly heard a loud noise, followed by a man's voice, "Devi? You home?"

Devi gasped and closed her closet door, quickly and quietly. "What's goin' on?" Finch asked.

She smacked her hand over his mouth, "My dad's home! I'm going to unchain you and then we're going to go out the window as quick as possible, ok?"

Finch nodded. Devi leaned back, reaching for the key to the shackles, also creating a wonderful friction between their bodies. Her hips moved back a little, grinding against Finch, as she reached for the key. When she grabbed it and reached up, her hips grinded on his once again. Now her breasts were in Finch's face.

Meanwhile, Finch was in heaven, not caring whether or not her dad walked in and found them. The way she was rubbing against him was turning him on, and now having her boobs nearly touching his lips was making it worse. She kept her hand over his mouth and suddenly the sound of Devi's bedroom door opening sounded in the silence of the room.

"Devi?" A man's voice sounded. "Is she home?" Asked a woman. The man's voice said "Doesn't look like it." And the door closed. Devi waited until she heard footsteps dying away on the stairs to release Finch's mouth.

Quickly and quietly, she opened her closet door, grabbing her jacket and opening the window in what seemed to be one motion. She urged Finch out the window first and the two climbed down the tree that was next to the house before walking down the street. Finch grabbed her small waist and set her on the ground, taking her jacket. "I'll carry it for you." He smiled. She nodded and ran her hands through her hair, inconspicuously trying to hide the nubs atop her head. And thus began the long walk to PigPig's house... and the painful torture of Finch's boner...

**So... What do you think? Its only chapter two and so much has happened. What is next? Well... I'm not quite sure exactly. But the next chapter shall come soon enough! Don't forget to leave comment/reveiw thingy =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Finch held the jacket to hide himself perfectly from Devi, who wasn't really paying attention to him. They were walking pretty slow, neither knowing exactly what to say, but not wanting to lose the other's company. Devi was trying to make it unnoticeable, but she was stealing glances at Finch as they walked. They swung by and picked up their masks, not really sure if they'd still be on the ground where they left them.

Devi was confined in her thoughts. She had been trying so hard to avoid him in school, yet she gave up her connections to him in an instant. She damned her brain. She had never really been good at keeping secrets. Her identity from Finch and the others had been her greatest kept secret.

'Until tonight.' She thought, mentally face palming herself. They approached the driveway, standing in the light of the street lamp, Devi turned to face Finch. "I should head back."

Finch gave her an odd look, "What? Why?"

Devi smiled to herself. So, old Finchy-boy was attracted, was he? "Well, for starters, I have no shoes on. Second, I'm not in costume, but I have the jacket and mask."

Finch took the mask and jacket, turned and stuffed them into the mailbox. "Problems solved." He gave a crooked smile.

"Shoes?"

Finch chuckled, "We'll say we were being chased by a dog and you took off some heels to run. Ok?"

Devi nodded. The two got to the door, Finch pushing it open. They were met by two teenaged guys and a sleeping kid in the living room. "Hey," Finch said, "wake Moochie up. We have to get goin' before it gets too cold out and everyone turns their lights out. Moochie hates it when the neighborhoods all dark."

PigPig nodded and prodded the sleeping girl in the side. "I'm going to the bathroom." Finch said, glancing at Devi. She nodded and let him go off.

Finch made his way up the stairs to the bathroom next to PigPig's room. He sighed and looked down at his pants. They were slightly tight. His erection wasn't as stiff as when he and Devi had climbed out the window, but it was still a little noticeable. Suddenly there were knocks on the door. "Yeah?" Finch asked.

"Who's the babe?" A voice, definitely , asked.

Finch opened the door and sat on the rim of the tub, "What?"

Mr. Kitty entered and looked at Finch, trying hard not to laugh, "I see she got you, whoever she is."

Finch gave him a glare and said, "That's Devi. I found her runnin' from a dog when DevilLad left. He said it was getting late and his dad would be mad if he weren't back before midnight."

Kitty nodded, "I've heard it before. What'd she do to put you in that state?" He asked.

"Introduced me to her bedroom."

Mr. Kitty smirked, "I might wanna hit that."

Finch suddenly felt his heart racing in his ears. He would not allow that sick pervert anywhere near his Devi. Finch gulped. 'Where did that come from?' He asked himself. She was by no means his -yet. "Get in line."

"Pshh. I could take her if I really wanted to." Mr. Kitty said, matching Finch's glare.

"Whatever. I have to take her home anyways. Her dad gets really mad when she's late. She just wanted to keep me company on the walk here." Finch replied, standing and pushing his way out of the bathroom. He thanked for one thing: he was no longer suffering from a massive hard-on. He strode down the stairs to see Moochie and PigPig talking with Devi. Finch noticed the little things in her hair. He stared at them, squinting until he realized what they were. 'Horns?' He asked. They spiked at the top and were very small, but he could tell they were horns. Devi grinned at PigPig, showing off her lengthy canines.

Finch gulped again as Mr. Kitty pushed by him. "Ready, Finch?" She asked. "Daddy will get super mad if I'm late again." She smiled sweetly.

'How does she-?' Finch thought for a moment. There was no way she could've known he had said that. It was impossible! Wasn't it?

Devi followed Finch and Moochie, telling the other two goodbye and closing the door. "Moochie, I'm going to take Devi home. You head on to the house. Strait to the house. No stopping for anything. Got it?"

Moochie nodded and took off like the devil was after her! Finch grabbed Devi's stuff out of the mailbox. "Devi, how did you know what I told Mr. Kitty?"

She shrugged and skipped ahead a little. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to look at Finch under half-lidded eyes, "I'm going to go home... I'll see you at school tomorrow, won't I?" She asked.

Finch nodded and smiled, "Definitely. Here's your mask and jacket." He said, extending his arm.

She took it and nodded gratefully to him. "Thanks, Finch." Then she kissed his lips lightly, his hands finding their way to her petite waist to keep her there.

She giggled when he wouldn't let her go and broke free. "Here's my number." She announced, pulling a pen out of nowhere and writing on his arm. "Text me soon." She winked and then she was on her way, like a goddess in the night. Finch went home, after Moochie, to get a nice calming shower and then go to bed.

**Back at Devi's house...**

Devi opened the door and closed it, shouting up the stairs, "I'm home!"

The man with jet black hair rushed to meet her, "Where have you been?" He half shouted.

"Relax, Father, I merely found something of interest. Nothing more. I'm home now." She replied. "I'm going to bed now."

Her father nodded, "I'll be there to lock you in in a moment."


End file.
